Taking care of you
by Norma Louise
Summary: Emily is sick, and "Paige" comes to take care of her. Or so Emily thinks...


**Authors note: this sets a couple of weeks after Alison's return to Rosewood.**

 **Taking care of you.**

Emily felt absolutely miserable. Like she was dying, in fact. Her head was spinning, her throat was red raw and hurted like a broken heart. Her stomach was tied in knots, and was sore from vomiting the last couple of days. A headache seemed to have taken permanent stay behind her temples, and she was freezing even though she was burning up.

Her mom had been dropping in and out of her room to "take care of her sick daughter", until Emily had asked her very nicely to stay away. She didn't want her mom to sit by her bedside while she felt this miserable; she just wanted to be left alone.

She twisted and turned in her bed, unable to find a comfortable sleeping position. For god's sake, this has lasted for four days now! She thought to herself, I must be getting better soon.

She rolled over and pulled the covers up over her head, when a cough attacked her chest. She coughed and tried to clear her throat, but that only made it hurt even more.

Suddenly her bedroom door opened, it couldn't be her mom, because Emily had made it clear that she wanted to be left alone, and her mom usually respected her wishes. Emily didn't open her eyes or turn her head; it was too painful to move, so she just asked:

,,Paige?"

Nobody answered, but suddenly Emily felt a cold and gentle hand on her hot forehead.

,,Paige?" she asked again and became more and more dizzy.

,,It's alright, Emily. I'm here." A voice answered.

A little, reasonable voice behind her fever tried to tell her that it didn't sound like Paige's voice, but Emily's nose and ears were too stuffed to hear properly, so she simply dismissed it.

,,You're burning up. Hold on." Paige's voice said, and Emily heard her bedroom door open and close. She must have dosed off again, because when she regained consciousness she felt a lukewarm washcloth on her forehead.

,,That feels nice," she muttered, as Paige began to dab her temples with the washcloth.

Emily dosed off yet again; fever dreams filled her mind, a black hoodie, a pig head with Mona's body, herself and Aria, Spencer and Hanna as dolls in a pink dollhouse, CeCe Drake wearing the red coat, the letter A everywhere, and herself trapped inside the coffin which were headed for the saw's.

Emily awoke with a gasp and immediately started to cough violently, she felt like her entire chest was gonna explode, and tears of both pain and terror over her dream streamed down her cheeks as she tried to breathe. She couldn't help but sob a little.

,,Shh, it's okay, I've got you." She felt arms wrap around her, and a hand that stroked her forehead, pushing her sweaty hair away from her face.

,,You're okay, just try to breathe, Emily."

And Emily took a deep breath, and her heart started to slow down.

,,That's it. Here, have a little water." A glass of water was held up to Emily's dried out lips, and she forced her eyes open, not to spill a single drop. A lock of blonde hair fluttered in front of her eyes, and she asked:

,,Did you dye your hair?"

,,No sweetie. I didn't."

,,But your hair is not usually blonde," Emily protested and took a deep gulp of the water. Her throat felt a little better.

She could hear Paige laugh.

,,It's just the bright light and your fever, Emily. You're just a bit delusional. Try to get some more sleep."

,,Will you stay with me while I sleep?"

,,Of course I will."

,,Thanks. I love you," she muttered.

She felt soft, warm lips on her own. ,,I love you too, Emily."

Despite feeling miserable and hurting everywhere, Emily kissed back, and she couldn't help but feel that this kiss was very different from the usual kisses with Paige.

,,Now try and sleep, Emily." The voice echoed a bit and the last thing Emily felt was the washcloth on her wrist, and a soft hand holding her own…..

Emily's eyelids fluttered, and she opened her eyes. Her throat was a bit raspy, and her chest soar, but her stomach didn't cramp anymore; she definitely felt much better. She hesitantly swung one leg out of her bed and sat up. Her head wasn't spinning anymore, and she wasn't dizzy either.

She stood up carefully and stretched her body, she was a bit stiff from lying down so long, but she felt like she was ready to get out of bed. She quickly put on a black pair of jeans and a black t-shirt. She brushed her long, black hair and looked at herself in the mirror. She looked a little poorly, with dark circles under her eyes, and a bit pale as well, but it could have been much worse, Emily thought to herself.

She slowly dragged her unwilling body out of her room and crept down the stairs. Not a sign of Paige, but her mom was in the kitchen and she looked up when Emily entered the room:

,,Oh, hi honey! Are you feeling better?"

,,Much better," said Emily and smiled at her mom who put her hand on Emily's forehead.

,,Well, your fever is gone, so I think you are getting better."

,,Mmm," said Emily and slumped down on a kitchen chair next to her mom.

,,When did Paige leave?" she asked and took a sip of the tea her mom just made her.

,,Paige?" said Pam and looked mystified at Emily. ,,Paige hasn't been here."

,,Um, yes she have." Emily insisted. ,,She was in my room, giving me water, bathing my forehead and taking care of me!"

,,No, honey. That wasn't Paige. It was Alison."

Emily fell back into the chair, suddenly feeling dizzy again.

,,A…Alison?" she squeaked.

,,Yes, when she heard you were sick she _insisted_ to see you. I told her you didn't want any visitors, but as I said, she insisted."

Emily's head was spinning once again. She thought it was Paige, and she had told her she loved her, but the interesting part was that Alison had said it back. She had actually told Emily she loved her.

Emily pulled out her phone and quickly send a text to Ali:

" _Thanks for taking care of me."_

The response came quickly:

" _No problem. What gave me away?"_

" _My mom."_

" _Oh."_

" _Why didn't you tell me that it was you?"_

" _I don't know, just in case you wouldn't be able to remember. How much do you remember?"_

" _Everything."_

" _I see."_

" _Did you mean what you said to me?"_

" _I meant every word, Emily. Every word."_

 **Authors note: Sooo, that's it, guys. I don't know if I should continue, or if this is just a oneshot….**


End file.
